


Его человек

by Yozhik



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Его человек

Она злится. Она улыбается губами и даже не сжимает кулачки, но запах чистой детской злости не спутаешь ни с чем.  
– Я пошутила, – цедит она сквозь зубы.  
Инуки не дотягивается до её ладони, и может только ткнуться мокрым носом ей в коленку, лизнуть – и фыркать, мотая головой. Запах злости ему не нравится.  
Его девочка наконец-то улыбается по-настоящему. Торопливо заворачивает за угол – и опускается на колени, обнимает его, зарывается лицом в мягкую шерсть.  
Юдзурихе Некой восемь. Совсем ребенок. Всего лишь человек. Его человек.  
Инуки совсем ещё щенок по меркам духов, пусть даже для людей и собак это очень и очень долго, пусть даже он столько ждал её. Пусть даже он и всего лишь её питомец. Её защитник – не старше и не опытнее, чем она сама.

Она рада. Она смотрит по сторонам, не зная, на что глазеть в первую очередь. Инуки еле успевает удержать её зубами за юбку, прежде чем его девочка выскочит прямо на дорогу.  
Она смущенно оглядывается – и, пока никто не видит, обнимает пса, ей давно уже почти не надо для этого наклоняться. От неё пахнет клубничным мороженым и безграничной радостью, которую он учуял бы и с другого края земли.  
Юдзурихе Некой четырнадцать, она, не глядя под ноги, идёт навстречу судьбе. Инуки обнюхивает её пальцы, играет с ней, ни на шаг от неё не отходит. Он рад быть её спутником и её оружием; он безошибочно чует среди прочих её эмоций неизменную надежду.  
Он всего лишь её питомец, она всего лишь его человек, они всего лишь друзья.  
О большем не стоит и мечтать, большее мало кому дано.


End file.
